


The Entertainer

by Vadianna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Betting, Dirty Talk, Gambling, Hux is loud AF during sex, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabacc, Switching, it got longer and more involved than I thought, kind of fluffier than I intended?, sexual favors, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing their weekly table game for months, Ren finally remembers that he can probably beat Hux at Sabacc.  </p><p>The stakes are exactly what you think they are.  They get drunk and have sex.  Winner's choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Entertainer

Ren let himself into Hux's quarters, which had started as a Force trick that had annoyed Hux, but was now a regular enough occurrence that the more annoying tactic would be to make Hux get up to answer the door. 

He found the other man in his front room, already sitting at the table, drinks poured, an insufferably smug look on his pale face.  He was still in his plain black uniform, because of course he was.  Ren had never seen him in any other outfit, and part of him was still shocked that Hux unbuttoned himself enough to take off his coat and hat in his own quarters.  
  
Ren scowled, walking up to the table and settling into the chair opposite Hux.  
  
They had a standing weekly appointment for this.  It started off as a withering remark from Hux about how Ren probably couldn't even play Holochess, as any child could.  Ren implied that Hux was the one that couldn't, because he did not have the capacity to play games or have fun.  This escalated, as these things tended to do, until they were playing an angry game of Holochess.  
  
Ren wasn't actually that good at the game, and in hindsight, should have known better than to accept a challenge from Hux.  Hux would not have challenged Ren at something unless he thought he could win.  
  
But Ren hated losing.  Especially with the stakes they played with.  
  
Ren had tried cheating with the Force, of course.  But Hux was good at spotting tells, and Ren didn't like to remember what had happened when he'd tried to cheat.  Hux always knew, somehow.    
  
Ren had tried distracting him with small noises or shifts, pages to his PD, things like that, but should have known better.  Hux always knew when he'd moved the pieces.  He'd tried to read Hux's mind, but Hux could feel him doing it.  Later, he'd caused explosions with the Force to try to end the games before he actually lost.  That didn't work, either.  
  
Ren insisted on rematches, always.  So he came back every week.  
  
At first he'd researched Holochess maniacally between sessions.  Studied championship games, strategies.  He did it furiously, but furtively.  He found his weakness at the game, and his desire to beat Hux, humiliating.  Of course, Hux had somehow spotted the number of Holochess resources Ren was pulling onto the ship from the Holonet, and had made a cutting remark after a particularly cruel defeat.  
  
Creepy, voyeuristic asshole.  
  
Ren had suggested (after research) variations of Holochess.  They had learned and played both Denebian and Divoran Holochess.  Ren had invented a mission with security clearance restricted to himself, and stayed on Ithor for two weeks learning the Divoran variation in the gambling parlors there.  But he had cheated, of course, which Hux caught every time.  Hux had also known what he had been doing, somehow, and berated him thoroughly when he lost after his two-week sojourn.  
  
At Ren's insistence, they had moved on to Holochex.  Hutt Ball.  Dejarik.  Ren didn't think he was bad at these games, and in fact occasionally cornered others and forced them to play, to prove to himself he could win.  Half the time his opponents were too frightened of him to try very hard, but in general Ren beat most players soundly without cheating.  
  
So how was it that Hux, who had been born with a stick shoved so firmly up his ass that Ren was surprised he could bend at the waist, knew all these hologames so well?  
  
It was infuriating, and Hux knew it.  His blue eyes glittered maliciously as he met Ren's sullen stare from across the small silver table.    
  
Ren sometimes wore his helmet to these meetings, when he was feeling particularly frustrated and hopeless and didn't want Hux reading it off his face.  And also when he tried to cheat, to try to cover whatever tell Hux was using.  But he didn't wear the helmet today.  
  
Today, he let his sullen stare turn into a smile, and Hux's smirk faltered slightly before returning, somehow more smug than before.  
  
"I'd like to try a new game today, General."  
  
Hux looked even more pleased.  He particularly enjoyed defeating Ren when Ren tried a change of tactic.  He rubbed it in mercilessly after each new session.  
  
"Anything you wish, Lord Ren.  You know I'm always up for a... challenge."  
  
This implied insult made Ren pinch his face in anger, but he schooled his expression to neutrality before reaching into his cloak, drawing out a deck of cards and setting it on the table between them.  
  
"Sabacc."  A simple explanation.  His eyes went to Hux's, who was studying the deck before returning his gaze to Ren's.  He considered Ren for a moment, his face the mask of neutral arrogance he wore so well, before smirking again.  
  
"Of course.  Hologames don't seem to be your strength.  You'll be happy to know I play several card games, too.  I'd love to spend an evening finding out how bad you are at Sabacc."  
  
Ren's mouth trembled, and to keep the emotion from his face, he took the shot of Correllian Whiskey that Hux had poured him.  He closed his eyes and let the burn go down his throat, hit his stomach, and bloom.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he saw Hux was taking his shot as well, eyes closed, his glass between a delicate black-gloved index-and-thumb grip.  Ren would make fun of him for this, but he might stop, and Ren liked having a petty gesture to hold against Hux.    
  
Being drunk was an important part of what was about to happen, though neither wanted to think about it.  There were two bottles of whiskey on the table.  Ren wordlessly refilled their glasses when Hux set his back on the table.  
  
"So, how would you like the tournament structured tonight?"  
  
Ren hadn't considered this, and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest and looking down into his lap.  He imagined beating Hux in three quick hands, but that wouldn't work for their purposes.  They wouldn't be nearly drunk enough, and Hux might suggest Holochess again to undo what was about to happen.  
  
But Ren couldn't think about winning, didn't dare hope for it.  It would make him giddy, and he had a superstitious fear that Hux could read his mind.  Hux was not Force-sensitive, but he always seemed to know when Ren was trying to one-up him.  
  
A brief scan Hux's mind revealed Hux was indeed surprised.  Ren tended to research games thoroughly before bringing them to Hux, and Hux always seemed to know in advance, though Ren didn't dare plunge in deeper for the how.  But Ren hadn't needed anything but the Sabacc cards he stole from the Officer's Lounge on the way over, so apparently Hux hadn't had advanced warning this time.  Hux thought he'd seemed particularly pleased with himself this week, and concluded it was because of this.  How Hux knew Ren was pleased, especially since he hadn't removed his helmet since they parted ways last week, was another mystery Ren didn't want to solve right now.  
  
"Get out of my head.  How do you want to play Sabacc, since it's your game?"  
  
Fuck.  Well, Hux wasn't wrong.  Ren was loathe to leave the room, but they'd have to play casino-style.  
  
"I didn't bring chips," he pushed out reluctantly.  "I'll have to go get some."  
  
"No need."  Hux rose smoothly from the table and went through the open door to his bedroom, returning with a tray of gambling chips moments later.  Ren had a moment to wonder why Hux had these in his bedroom before Hux sat down and began dividing the denominations between them.  His eyes flicked briefly to Ren's, then back down.  
  
"Do you want this to be one round, or best two out of three?"  
  
Since Hux wasn't looking, Ren allowed himself to smile wickedly before he fought his facial expression back to neutrality.  He leaned forward, cupping his head in his gloved hand and and pretended to consider the chips.  
  
If their skill levels were even, one game with this number of chips could potentially last all night.  If they weren't even, one game wouldn't take very long, largely because Ren knew that both Hux and himself would wager outrageous sums to try and put the other off, and one of them would lose continuously.  
  
What Hux was actually asking was whether Ren was good enough to make one round last as long as they needed it to.  
  
Ren pretended to think about this a moment.  "Best two out of three," he mumbled sullenly, hoping that Hux didn't pick up on the artifice.  
  
He didn't.  Hux looked at him and smirked.  "A lack of confidence is no way to go into battle, Lord Ren."  
  
Ren only scowled in return.  He reached across to grab the cards, and shuffled them as Hux finished dividing the chips.  He did so slowly and awkwardly, his full attention on shuffling, his gloves making the task difficult.  He could feel Hux watching as he finished the shuffle to his satisfaction.  It was hard, to do it this way.  
  
"Would you like to cut the deck?"  He offered the stack of cards to Hux, who smirked and did so.  
  
"Why don't you let me deal the first hand?  It seems like you're having trouble handling the cards."  
  
Ren shrugged, looking down at the table.  "Suit yourself."  He reached over and took his second shot of whiskey to mask his pleasure, and quickly refilled his glass, feeling the burn sit on his tongue.  
  
Hux dealt with a smooth, practiced hand, two cards each.  He set the Disruptor Field card directly between the two of them, in the center of the table, and the Shift card just to the right of it.  The stack of remaining cards went to the left of the Disruptor Field card.  
  
Before looking at the cards, Ren tossed a paltry amount of chips into the center of the table, and an equal amount off to the side.  It was nothing, just an acknowledgement that something needed to be in the pots.  Hux matched his bet both times, as Ren hoped he would.  
  
Ren picked up his cards and studied them, slouching back in his chair.  It was a Queen of Air and Darkness, -2, and the eleven of sabers.  Total of 9.    
  
"I'm drawing."  
  
Ren drew from the stack.  Ace of Coins.  24, a losing hand.  It was what he wanted, but the shift would throw it off.  Hux's turn.  
  
"Draw."  
  
He drew a card, and considered his hand, taking a shot of the whiskey as he did so.  Ren watched, unnoticed, as Hux licked the sweet, sticky liquor off his lips.  Ren dropped his eyes back to his cards, taking another shot himself, licking his own lips, then refilling both their glasses.  He wasn't feeling the effects yet, but was hoping for the pleasant swimming sensation before he started to turn the game around.  
  
"Raise."  Ren set his cards facedown on the table, leaned forward, and offered a few more chips into the center pot.  Hux smirked, and matched Ren's bet.  
  
"Stand."  
  
Ren saw the cards flicker, and picked his back up.  His hand had changed to -13, two ones and the Balance of Coins.  
  
He threw the Balance of Coins into the Disruptor field.  This wasn't a particularly good card to hold onto, and it was unwise to do it so early in the hand.  Hux's eyes flicked to Ren's, who carefully kept his on the cards.  He could still feel Hux smirking.  
  
They played the required 4 rounds, with one more shift occurring.  The pot was small, and Ren let Hux end the game, wanting to see what kind of hand Hux thought would win.  
  
Hux had -18, including an Ace of Staves he had thrown into the disruptor the turn before.  It was a decent hand.  Kylo's hand totaled 8, as he had held onto positive value cards to keep his hand terrible.  
  
He let himself grumble the appropriate amount as Hux collected the pot, looking like a predator circling unsuspecting prey.  His eyes were already moving up and down Ren, and Ren took another shot.  
  
He threw two more hands, the first with another call from Hux, and the second he called himself after wagering a rather large amount.  He let himself keep a mediocre 12 hand, that Hux beat handily with a rather excellent 19.  Ren raised his eyebrows, impressed, before he remembered he needed to be Very, Very Upset.  He let his eyes dart around the room, summoning what he hoped was an appropriately angry expression, his hands gripping the sides of the table hard enough to make the surface creak against its legs.  
  
"You should know better than to try a bet that large against me."    
  
Ren narrowed his eyes, unable to decide if Hux was being genuinely condescending or was trying to offer sincere advice, in his way.  His face showed concern, briefly, but he was a decent actor, and Ren didn't have a good way of knowing without reading his mind.  He averted his gaze.  
  
"Shows of confidence go both ways, General.  I want to shuffle and deal this time."  
  
Hux blew air out his nose in derision, but handed Ren the deck of cards, taking a shot afterwards.  
  
Without taking his eyes from Hux's, Ren removed his gloves and shuffled the deck blind, the way a dealer droid at a casino might.  
  
He was rewarded with a frown from Hux.  Ren dealt the next two cards, smirking, and set the deck back to the left of the Disruptor Field.  
  
He won, in five rounds, the Evil One in the Disruptor Field, Hux staring it down.  It was a bold move to make, and he could tell Hux had thought it unwise.  Ren hadn't made a large bet, simply to throw Hux off.  
  
Hux looked back to Ren in disbelief, saying nothing.  Ren had never won a game between them, not even once.  This single victory felt good.  Very good.  He noted that he was half-hard, just from this one simple, stupid card game.  He tried to calm down.  They still had at least a dozen hands in front of them.  He took another shot.  Hux had a double.  
  
Hux tried to justify the loss to himself, of course.  
  
"Cards are a different beast than the hologames we've been playing, aren't they?  More chance than skill.  Even you can win when the cards line up just right, I suppose."  Hux took his eyes from Ren and took yet another shot.  Ren refilled it wordlessly.  Hux was going to be very drunk very soon, which would not only make him a sloppy player, but meant they could get to the inevitable conclusion faster.  
  
Ren thought about a comeback to Hux's blatant insult for a few moments, trying to decide what would be best to rub the loss in.  Ultimately, silence was better.  Hux would simply argue him down from his winner's high if he tried to debate the point.  And it would needle Hux to not be able to explain the loss away further.  
  
Ren won three more hands, then began to press Hux for larger bets when he saw Hux getting frustrated.  He managed to catch Hux in a Bomb Out twice.  
  
Ren had all the chips within eight hands of his initial win.  He was fully hard, and leaned forward to try to disguise palming himself through his pants under the table.  
  
"Round two, General?"  They hadn't spoken again through the losses, except for the necessary game words.  Hux was furious, and obviously frustrated, and likely a little drunk.  Tightly contained, of course, but Ren could see his brows drawing together, his eye twitching, his focus waning.  He was trying not to show Ren.  He was drinking more.  
  
It was exactly what Ren was hoping for.  Drinking would affect his ability to calculate odds, and anger would cloud his patience, make him more likely to try and win with a mediocre hand, or bluff Ren.  
  
Hux took another shot.  "Round two."  
  
Ren won another hand, and it was Hux's turn to lean back in his chair, frustrated.  Ren savored the image, after months of being the loser himself.  He could not keep the pleasure from his face.  Hux was glowering at him.  
  
"You're cheating.  You're reading my mind to see my hand.  I don't know how you're doing it, but you are."  
  
Ren's eyes widened in mock offense.  "General, you told me you knew all my tells.  And you trained me well against cheating.  I'm as honest as the day is long when I'm playing games with you."  
  
"There is no day here."  
  
Ren smiled.  "All the same, I'm not cheating.  Is it really so hard to believe I'm good at a game?"  
  
"Frankly, yes."  Hux ran a hand through his hair, dislodging some of the red locks to tumble over his eyes.  Ren felt a spike of heat throb through his stomach and stiffening dick.  Being drunk always turned him on, and he was having trouble controlling himself long enough to thoroughly beat Hux.  He palmed his erection through his pants again, but wasn't quite drunk enough to free it yet, and anyway, he had plans for that.  He was going to have to finish this fast.  He couldn't fucking wait.  He knocked back another drink.  
  
The bottle was empty, so he set it on the floor and grabbed the second.  Uncorked it, drank directly from the neck.  Hux grabbed it from him and did the same.  Ren studied his lips wrapped around it, imagining what he was going to do with them in short order.  He was drunk, and elated.  
  
Ren won two more hands, and noticed, with shock, that Hux was beginning to cheat.  Difficult to do in Sabacc, but Hux was stowing some cards up his sleeve to have a reserve to build hands with.  
  
Ren smirked, and waited for Hux to call, full of a newfound confidence.  When he did, Kylo grabbed the bottle, took a drink, then slammed it down and grabbed Hux's wrist.  He yanked Hux up across the table, scattering the chips and cards everywhere.  With his other hand, he dipped his fingers into Hux's striped sleeve and drew out four cards.  He looked at them, then tapped them against Hux's nose, making _tsk_ ing noises.  
  
"I'd advise against this, General.  I killed the last man who cheated me at Sabacc."  
  
Hux scowled.  "Do you expect me to believe you prowl casinos to sharp people at cards?  You and I both know that's not true."  
  
Again, Ren wondered how Hux knew so much about what he did in his spare time, and set the thought aside.  
  
Ren set the cards on the table, then cupped Hux's neck, drawing his face closer until their foreheads were nearly touching, both bent awkwardly across the table.  
  
"While you were busy in a military academy, when I wasn't in Jedi training I was being drug around the galaxy by a couple of pirates.  There is currently one being in the universe who can beat me at Sabacc.  You are not Lando Calrissian."  
  
With that, Kylo let go of Hux's wrist, took his hand from his neck, and shoved him backwards.  Hux had drunk his fair share of the whiskey, and stumbled backwards to fall into the chair.  Ren remained standing, grinning down at Hux from across the table, his erection clearly visible through the front of his pants.  
  
"So, General.  Would you like to continue to try your luck, or should we call the match due to cheating?  That's one of your rules, isn't it?"  
  
Hux stared, unfocused, somewhere in the vicinity of Ren's chest, seeming to let this information sink in.  His gaze drifted over to the open bottle of brandy, and he took a long drink, pulling the bottle away from his lips with a popping sound.  He let his eyes wander back up to meet Ren's.  
  
"Why couldn't it have been your mother who took you around the galaxy on diplomatic missions?"  
  
"Because that's boring.  I liked the casinos better."  
  
"Your father took you to casinos when you were a teenager?"  
  
"You didn't know him."  
  
Hux's gaze wandered back to the bottle.  "Pity.  I think the diplomacy would be more useful now."  
  
"Speak for yourself."  
  
Hux looked back up at him, lip pulling up.  "I am, actually.  You'd be very useful as a diplomat."  
  
"But here we are.  Me. You.  Humiliating defeat."  Ren grabbed the bottle and drank.  There was only a little left.  He handed it back to Hux, who finished it off.  
  
"Well.  I confess that I have no idea what you have in mind.  I have a hard time believing you possess the imagination for something like this."  
  
"Oh, but I have the best teacher.  You've shown me so much in the past months.  The question is, what lessons will we be reviewing tonight?"  
  
Hux scowled.  It was exactly what Ren wanted.  
  
"You'll do everything I say."  
  
That was it.  Those were the conditions of the bet.  Whoever won, the other had to do everything they said.  This had started out innocently enough (although, Ren reflected, probably less innocently than most people would have done) with Hux ordering him to drill the Stormtroopers in combat, go on some boring diplomatic guard missions Ren normally declined, things like that.  They had escalated to dangerous, stupid missions, a sanitation shift in Stormtrooper armor, and basically a series of dares.  
  
Eventually, Hux had been pondering what Ren would hate more than pretending to be a Stormtrooper.  Ren had been very drunk, and had always been rather unfortunately aroused when drunk.  So he sneered at Hux, and told him he was surprised Hux hadn't yet made Ren suck his dick.  That would truly be humiliating.  Hux had studied him, and had been very drunk as well.  Hux had asked him, very clearly, how much Ren would hate that.  
  
Ren had told him he would hate it a lot.  But he had been kneeling in front of Hux and undoing his pants before the words were out of his mouth.  Hux was half-hard by the time Ren had his lips around his dick.  
  
So the dares turned into sexual favors.  They had been nothing but for a long time.  A lot of alcohol was needed before either could let themselves have it.  When sober, if the results of these sessions came up at all, it was in veiled references.  Ren pretended anger, and Hux pretended that he only enjoyed seeing Ren humiliated.  Which might not have been pretension, but it was also definitely something else.  Neither one pretended much when this drunk, though.  
  
"Answer me, General."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes what, General?"  
  
"Yes, I will do everything you say."  
  
"Since when do we leave off titles when addressing superior officers?"  
  
Ren was rewarded with a look that might have literally killed some people.  "Lord Ren," he bit out, hissing it.  
  
"No, let me hear the full answer, with my title."  This was childish, but Ren didn't care.  He was beside himself with excitement.  Hux would do anything he asked.  
  
"Yes, I will do everything you say, Lord Ren."  Hux sighed, as if put upon, like he wasn't the one who invented the rules of this game.  
  
Ren was displeased when his body spasmed and a loud hiccup escaped his mouth.  Fuck.  This happened when he got excited as a kid.  He had forgotten.  It had been a long time since he'd been so euphoric.  And being drunk probably didn't help.  
  
Hux snickered.  Ren scowled and clenched his eyes shut, willing his muscles under control.  He opened them and looked over at Hux, who was collapsed in the chair, smiling.  
  
As much as Ren liked seeing that, this was his night.  Hux needed to be put into his place.  
  
"I'm debating whether to tell you to be silent for the rest of the evening.  As much as I hate your snide remarks, I'd hate to miss out on the garbage that comes out of your mouth when," Ren clenched his mouth shut and his abdomen tighter against another hiccup, "when we are in the middle of business."  
  
Ren could not have gotten a better reaction if he'd slapped Hux across the face.  He smiled, trying to hold his breath as he savored the look of hatred that played across Hux's features.  
  
Hux was very loud during sex, and enjoyed dirty talk.  Not just conventional dirty talk, such as commentary on the situation at hand, but sometimes metaphysical comments on his condition that verged on the absurd, presumably because he was very drunk and very aroused.  This had always fascinated Ren, and Ren would sometimes try to engage him in conversation when his mouth wasn't occupied, but Hux didn't really seem to value a partner in these verbal exercises.  He also wasn't clear on whether Hux realized he was doing this, and had never found a way to ask when they were both sober.  
  
Ren clenched his abdomen against another hiccup, then let out his breath and continued.  He crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Stand, General."  
  
Hux rose to his feet, steadying himself on the arm of the chair.  He eventually stood at attention, shoulders back, leveling a neutral look at Ren.  His cold blue eyes locked with Ren.  He was in uniform, and presented himself as surprisingly sober, once he had fallen back onto an old habit.  His orange hair stood out against the dark uniform, slightly disordered from when he'd run a hand through it earlier.  
  
Ren smirked, thinking of running his own fingers through it.  
  
"Undress, General.  All the way."  
  
Hux narrowed his eyes and continued to hold Ren's gaze as his gloves came off and went on top of the discarded Sabacc game.  His fingers worked the clasps on his tunic, which came off, then the undershirt, suspenders, boots, and pants.  The only time he didn't hold Ren's gaze was when his undershirt went over his head.  He even held it as he bent over to remove his boots, his balance admirable.  
  
Ren knew he was hating every second of it.  As he rolled his underwear down over his hips and onto the floor, he stood back at attention, gloriously naked, shoulders back, the full expanse of pale, freckled skin on display.  

Ren was disappointed to see that Hux wasn't yet hard.  Perhaps he really wasn't interested in this?  Ren ran his eyes up and down greedily before meeting Hux's gaze again, weighing his options.  
  
Hux was being uncharacteristically quiet.  Ren knew it was because he was loathing him right now.  He was undecided about how to feel about this.  It was unlike Hux to hold his tongue, but Ren didn't necessarily relish being made to feel like a fool, or forcing Hux to do this against his will.  
  
"Your opinion, General?"  Ren raised his eyebrows.  
  
"So glad you asked, Lord Ren.  My opinion is that you should move a bit faster.  It's cold, and I'd like my clothes back on."  
  
Okay, then. 

Ren knew what he wanted, but he wasn't sure how to ask.  He was still clenching his abdominal muscles against hiccups, trying to stop them.  He closed his eyes to will them away again, and to summon courage to give Hux the directive he wanted.  He counted to twenty, and when there were no additional spasms, he opened his eyes again.  He walked around the table and stood next to Hux, turning him so they were facing each other.  
  
Unable to let the command pass over his lips, and unwilling to know what Hux would say or how it would be misinterpreted, he brought his lips to Hux's, his hand to the back of Hux's neck.  He closed his eyes.  
  
He was elated when Hux's lips parted and admitted Ren's tongue for the first few shy, tentative passes.  Hux's hands went to Ren's waist, and Ren tightened his grip on the back of Hux's neck.  
  
They kissed, sometimes, when Hux was giving orders.  Usually when both were too far gone, in the middle of fucking, and very drunk.  Ren usually initiated them, which Hux never failed to point out, but he also went along with it.  Sometimes Ren kissed Hux after he fell asleep.  He had often wondered what it would feel like if it were just a kiss, not in the heat of passion, while Hux was awake.  
  
Ren worked his lips against Hux's, his tongue stroking, his mouth coaxing Hux's open wider, tasting the whiskey.  Hux wasn't a very good kisser, even after all this time, but the intimacy still thrilled through every part of Ren.  That there was still someone out there who would do this with him, even after everything he'd done, never failed to amaze him when he was this drunk.  
  
He broke the kiss to breathe against Hux's mouth, eyes still closed, foreheads together, panting warm breath against Hux's lips.  He could smell the drink on Hux's breath, which was only slightly faster than normal.  
  
"That wasn't an order."  
  
Ren cracked his eyes open and scowled.  
  
"Again."  
  
This time the kiss was more punishing, rougher.  Hux bit Ren's bottom lip, and Ren could feel him hardening against his pantleg.  Ren was fully hard, and eager to continue, but badly wanted to continue kissing.  Ren pulled away, looking at Hux, and was shocked and angered when Hux began laughing.  
  
"Your face."  Hux's hands were still on Ren's waist, and one rose to cover his face in an attempt to stifle more laughter.  He wasn't trying very hard.  "I can tell you can't decide what to do."  
  
Ren let go of Hux's neck and stepped away, breaking contact, furious.  Hux had covered his mouth, and the other hand went to the opposite hip, his body shaking with barely suppressed laughter.  He should look ridiculous, doing this while naked, but somehow Ren was the one that felt ashamed.  
  
"It's just... your expression.  It's not..."  Hux closed his eyes and tried to control himself with a more obvious effort.  
  
Ren looked away and towards the wall.  Rage welled up inside him, along with his shame.  Rejection.  He was losing himself to it.  This was bad.  He would never hurt Hux in this context, he had enough rationality in his worst moments to know that he would want this again.  That Hux wasn't rejecting him.  Why would he, when they'd just been kissing, when he'd taken his clothes off when asked, was obviously ready to spend a night with Ren, just like they had been doing for months?  
  
But the louder voice whispered that he could have this with someone else.  He didn't need this elaborate ritual just to have sex.  Even he could find a partner more willing than Hux.  Couldn't he?  At worst, he could trick someone into it, pretend to be something he wasn't, have something casual.    
  
Nor did the Finalizer need this petty, mean man leading it.  If Ren killed him right now, not only would the First Order be rid of a burden, but it would make Ren feel better.  
  
Wouldn't it?  Would he feel less angry?  Rejected?  A part of his mind told him he wouldn't, he never did, but that wasn't ever the part that won in these situations.  
  
Ren turned to leave, thankful that all his clothes were still on, that he didn't have to make this any more of a production than it already was.  He couldn't continue.  Hux had fucking spoiled it, somehow.  He nearly stumbled in his haste to get out of the room.  
  
"Ren."  
  
His name, sharp and commanding.  It brought him up short.  Hux barely used his title.  Ren couldn't recall if he'd ever heard Hux call him by just his name.  It was likely the only thing that would have stopped Ren from leaving, short of Hux begging for forgiveness and sexual favor on his knees, which he would never do willingly.  
  
Ren said nothing, leaving his back to Hux.  
  
Hux was silent, and the moment grew more awkward.  
  
"We had a bet.  Do you intend to welch on your end of it?"  
  
Ren spun back around, more annoyed than angry, to see Hux with his arms across his bare chest, his eyes narrowed.  And still erect.  
  
"Is that really all it took?  One win, and you leave the room in a huff?  I had no idea you were such a coward."  
  
Now Ren was angry again, but it was the kind of anger he could use, control.  
  
"On your knees, General."  
  
Hux held Ren's stare as he lowered himself to the floor, standing upright on his knees.  Ren almost smirked when he crossed his arms defiantly across his chest once he has his balance.  
  
Ren stepped closer.  "Hands on the floor.  Forehead down.  I want you to bow to me."  
  
Hux complied, his expression hidden from Ren.    
  
"Do you make people do this before you kill them?"  
  
Ren frowned.  This was true, but it's another detail that Hux shouldn't know.  Did Hux think Ren was going to kill him?  Well, he had just been thinking about it, but forcing Hux to do this ritual hadn't crossed his mind, possibly due to the personal nature of the transgression.  
  
"I do.  I make them guess why they're about to die.  Any guesses, General?"  
  
"I would guess it's because you hate losing to me at table games, but you won this time.  So either you've been saving up your hurt feelings months for this opportunity, or it's something else."  
  
Ren felt a spike of fear from Hux. Ren was too drunk to summon the focus necessary to read Hux's emotions from a distance using the Force, and might be too drunk to do it even while touching him.  But when people feared for their lives, their emotions tended to broadcast strongly.  
  
Part of him withered and died at the thought that Hux didn't feel safe with Ren in control of the situation.  But another part reminded him he had given serious thought to killing Hux for embarrassing him, and maybe he _was_ that person.  Another part told him he _should_ make Hux feel afraid, because there wasn't much the General feared, and perhaps a reminder would be healthy.  
  
He paced back and forth in front of Hux, who still had his face bent to the floor.  Ren studied his speckled back.  
  
"Normally people don't throw a petty reason into my face while in this position."  
  
"What do they normally do?"  
  
Ren considered asking Hux about this, because Hux obviously knew something about it.  He decided he didn't want to have that conversation right now.  
  
"Sometimes they plead for their life.  Sometimes they tell me I've lost my way, that I'm evil, that I'm a murderer."  He turns and paces back the other way, still staring at Hux's back.  "Sometimes they guess part of the reason."  
  
"What's the real reason, in those situations?"  
  
Ren frowned.  "That they're rebels.  That they nurture rebellion, that the New Republic is founded on lies made for the so-called greater good-"  
  
"Yes, the party line.  I'm fairly certain I wrote that speech for you.  If you think I need to hear it, we have some fundamental issues to discuss."  
  
"Then why did you ask?"  
  
"Because I'm trying to help you get to the point.  Why am I on the floor, naked and bowing like one of your victims?"  
  
Hux had asked because he feared for his life, and was trying to stall Ren.  But something else came out of Ren's mouth, lubricated by alcohol, before he could stop it.  
  
"I want you to apologize."  
  
They were both silent for a moment.  
  
"Apologize for what, exactly?"  
  
"For-"  Ren did stop himself before 'being mean' tumbled out.  Because that was stupid.  But if not for that, then what?  
  
He walked up and stopped with his boots inches from Hux's sculpted hair.  
  
"For everything that comes out of that filthy mouth of yours."  
  
"Certainly it can't be all bad.  You expressed admiration, earlier."  
  
"Are you disobeying a direct order?"  
  
Hux was silent.  
  
"I apologize for everything that has come out of my filthy mouth, Lord Ren."  
  
It was flat and toneless, and Hux was more exasperated than embarrassed or genuinely remorseful.    
  
Ren knew better than to let himself dwell on this and get into a negative frame of mind.  If he let himself get angry again, he would leave the room, and he definitely wanted what was about to happen. 

Ren was beginning to warm to the task again, his flagging erection stiffening in his pants.  
  
He worked the toe of his boot under Hux's forehead, using it to move Hux's head to face up.  His face was still impassive.  
  
"Rise to your knees.  Open my pants, and use that filthy mouth to pleasure me."  
  
Hux braced himself on the floor with his hands and pushed himself up.  He brought his fingers to Ren's wide belt, leaning closer, his face wrinkling as he undid the long clasp.  
  
"I prefer you to be naked.  Your clothing is rank and filthy."  
  
"Tonight it's not about your preferences, is it?"  
  
It was no secret that Ren did shower before he came over to Hux's quarters, and he was fairly certain Hux could smell the soap on him.  But he didn't bother to launder his clothes, originally because he found that wearing a constant reminder of his victories on his person was comforting.  Now, it was mostly because Hux never failed to comment on how repellant they were.  He only had one set, and he never washed them.  
  
Ren was also fairly certain that Hux enjoyed the rank smell of his clothes, as Hux had confessed while drunk and sated on more than one occasion.  So there was that, too.  He had also stopped washing his hair before he came over, because Hux always buried his face in it, so he assumed Hux liked the way it smelled unwashed.  He didn't really like it that way though, as it tended to flatten and grow lank after more than two days, so he usually washed it afterwards.  
  
Hux opened the belt and undid the fly of Ren's pants, reaching in to free his erection.  He paused, considering it.  Hux had never pleasured Ren in this way, and Ren was debating whether to give him direction, derisively, when Hux ran his tongue along the underside.  Ren shivered, trying to decide whether to run his gloved fingers through Hux's hair now or to support himself on the table.  He decided on the latter, preferring to muss Hux's hair with his bare hands later.  
  
Hux teased his cock with his tongue a few more times before wrapping his lips around the head.  A jolt of pleasure shot through Ren, and it took everything he had to clench his jaw and not give Hux the pleasure of hearing him moan aloud.  With contact between himself and Hux, he could feel Hux thinking how much he wanted to hear Ren begging for more.  Which Ren generally did, but not today.  
  
The lack of response from Ren only made Hux try harder.  He took Ren's cock deeper and deeper into his throat with each thrust, one hand wrapping around the base, the other going around to Ren's ass to get more leverage.  He worked the muscles of his throat, squeezing sweetly, using his tongue to smear saliva along and around, again and again and again.  
  
Hux closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to get Ren to fuck his mouth.  Ren was hard, throbbing, and only an intense mental effort kept him from reacting, Hux's selfish efforts to please Ren helping him ground himself.  
  
He pushed Hux's shoulders away with both hands.  Hux looked up to him in confusion.  Ren controlled his face with great effort, staring down impassively at Hux.  
  
He was torn.  Did he want to fuck Hux?  This was his chance.  He was sure that Hux would let him.  But he liked being filled with Hux so much.  Looked forward to it every week.  He knew better than to let the indecision show on his face.  But this was worse than deciding where to begin.  He wanted both.  It was his night, and he wanted both.  He debated asking Hux.  Knew Hux would just laugh again.  
  
He decided to fuck him.  The new experience edged out being fucked, but just barely.  
  
"Go get the lube."  
  
Hux scowled.  "You get the lube."  
  
"Who's issuing orders tonight, General?"  
  
"It takes you literally no effort to get the lube.  You just wave your hand and it appears.  Certainly you can exercise your magical powers to save us both time."  
  
"No.  My magical powers are taking the night off.  Go get the lube."  
  
Hux sighed heavily, rose to his feet with what appeared to be the most put-upon look he could muster.  "Come on, then."  He turned and began walking towards the bedroom.  
  
"No.  Bring it out here."  
  
Hux turned to him, disbelief playing across his features.  "Why, are we going to have sex on the table?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Because, all this time, the bed has been too comfortable for you?"  
  
"Because every time you use this table, I want you to think about what we're about to do on it."  
  
Hux's face displayed another look that Ren would treasure for the rest of his life before Hux got his features back under control and walked back to the bedroom without complaining.  
  
His time away gave Ren a few minutes to control himself.  He was worried that the thought of fucking Hux was going to make him come when Hux wasn't in the room.  He had to calm down, or he wouldn't last very long at all.  He had to think of a way to prolong his pleasure, without letting Hux know that's what he was doing.  
  
When Hux reappeared, naked, lube in hand, he had a solution.  Hux stopped several steps away, and Ren straightened, crossed his arms, and gave orders.  
  
"Come stand in front of me."  
  
When Hux complied, Ren put his palms on Hux's temples, and drew closer.  
  
"Prepare yourself, General."  
  
A look of dismay played across Hux's face, and Ren dug into his mind to find out if this was too objectionable.  Hux got his meaning immediately, but he wanted to know that Hux was okay with both the humiliating act of preparing himself (he'd asked Ren to do it only twice), and with being penetrated.  
  
Ren hated the thought of not touching Hux before fucking, and wanted badly to go down on him in penance.  But he couldn't do it without coming, and that wasn't how this evening worked.  He tried to push his sorrow into Hux without using words, and also extract how Hux was feeling.  
  
As he did this, he looked down and saw that Hux's dick was twitching.  Hux's mental process indicated intrigue with the direction of things, and a little excitement at the thought of being fucked.  
  
Ren stepped back and leaned against the table. He watched Hux pour lube onto his fingers and work one into his ass, the action hidden from Ren behind Hux.  Ren was silently thankful his intoxicated, ridiculously aroused imagination wouldn't have the actual mental image of Hux's finger going into his ass to replay over and over again.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've done this for someone.  You should feel lucky."  
  
Ren raised his eyebrows, stopping himself from admitting he did feel lucky by reminding himself that Hux saw this as a privilege.  It was, but Ren hated that Hux thought of it that way.  Of course he would.  
  
"I know you're not out of practice.  I've seen you do it so many times."  
  
"Seen me?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"I'm out of practice on myself."  
  
"You don't use your fingers when you masturbate?"  
  
"I don't masturbate."  Hux frowned in concentration, pulling his hand away and dumping more lube onto his fingers, Ren assumed to add another.  Ren looked at Hux's cock, fully hard, and resisted the urge to stroke it.  He looked back into Hux's face.  Hux had closed his eyes.  
  
"You don't masturbate?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Mmm."  Ren made a noncommittal noise.  He didn't feel like sharing this with Hux.  He masturbated a lot.  Usually at least twice a day since he had discovered the pleasure as a teenager.  But Hux didn't?  
  
"I do.  But I don't believe that you don't."  
  
"You're the mind reader."  He paused for a moment, and Ren saw his arm shift, his balance shifting between his feet, a bit of lube trailing down the inside of his thighs.  Ren swallowed.  "Can't you find out if it's true?"  
  
"It's too much effort to do a mind probe to find out if you masturbate."  Ren was also too drunk to do that delicate a mind probe, even while touching Hux.  
  
"How do you masturbate, then?  I can't read your mind, so you're going to have to describe it to me."  
  
Ren pressed his lips together.  If he let himself speak on this point, he would have to admit he did use both hands, the fingers of one hand penetrating his asshole, the other jerking furiously.  He usually masturbated to the thought of Hux standing over him and ordering him to do it, as he had on one memorable occasion.  That memory never grew tired, no matter how many times Ren revisited it.  
  
But he knew what Hux was asking for.  Dirty talk.  Hux was so much better at this than Ren, though.  
  
"Why don't you describe it to me, General?"  
  
"How you masturbate?  Well."  A smile crept onto Hux's lips, and Ren could see his arm twisting just so behind him, his body jerking into a spasm.  "When you're feeling adventurous, you probably go other places in the ship.  You can lock the door behind you with the Force.  I think you probably go into the TIE Fighters to do it, sneak in during 4th shift, when the guard is light and you can scramble their minds."  
  
Ren did no such thing.  All his masturbation was done in his bedroom.  But he gripped the sides of the table harder, his mouth going dry as he listened to Hux's description.  Hux began plunging faster from behind.  
  
"You climb into the cockpit of one positioned in the middle of the bay.  It doesn't matter which one.  This is a weekly ritual, and you do this in no particular order.  Sometimes from the middle, sometimes from one side or the other.  They don't park in order, so part of you wonders if you'll eventually masturbate inside the whole fleet."  
  
Hux's empty hand reached to grip his cock.  Ren slapped it away, and when Ren's hand didn't reach up to replace it, Hux opened his eyes to frown.  It took Ren a moment to find the proper gravity for the order he needed to give.  
  
"I told you to speak, General, not to touch yourself.  Continue."  
  
Hux closed his eyes again.  
  
"You climb in, leaving the door open.  The guards won't hear you, you don't make a lot of noise, but there's always a chance someone will see, with the door open like that.  Who's to say one of the over-eager pilots won't head into the bay during the night, to perform unscheduled maintenance?  The thought is making you hard.  You touch yourself through your pants as you settle down in the pilot's seat.  You remove your gloves, and one hand wraps around the control stick while the other undoes the front of your pants.  You massage your balls, listening to your breath hiss through the voice synthesizer in your helmet.  You listen for footsteps.  The tip of your dick leaks precum, and you run your fingers through it."  
  
There was a damp spot forming on the front of Ren's pants as the precum leaked from his twitching dick and ran down his shaft to where his pants were bunched.  He was aching with need.  Hux, in contrast, had barely started to leak.  Ironically, Ren was the one that leaked and came fast, while Hux seemed to have the control and patience of a Jedi.  He would get hard, but he could control what came out of his dick and when.  He generally let a little seep out, to smear around Ren's face before he fucked him.  The thought made Ren's dick throb and ache even more.  He was going to have to stop Hux and fuck him soon, but he wanted to hear how Hux finished the story.  
  
"You slick your dick with your fingers, clenching them hard around the length, pumping.  It doesn't take very long to come in the cockpit of a TIE Fighter, because it's the thought of what you'll do with the ejaculation that excites you.  Wipe it on the seat?  Come all over the inside of the window and have people wonder?  Perhaps you would smear it over the stick, and think of the pilot's hands touching what you left behind the next time they fly it."  
  
This was a vivid enough description that Ren spared a thought to wonder if this was actually how Hux masturbated.  He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down, once again, the fantasy losing impact when he tried to picture himself doing it.  He wouldn't, the public nature of it didn't appeal to him nearly as much as Hux.  Hux's erotic narration was more of a problem.  
  
"You come, letting yourself go onto the control panel and instruments.  Enough of a mess to be noticed, but not something that will be cleaned immediately.  You trail your clean hand through the mess, then grip both sides of the stick, for good measure.  You close the front of your pants and put your gloves back on, satisfied that the next time you have an escort to the surface of a planet, there's a better chance the pilot is sitting in the filth you left behind.  Your pants are damp, and they will be crusted in time.  The thought of leaving that remnant behind on your person, where others might see, is nearly as good."  
  
"Stop."  Ren forced this out weakly.  There's some truth to the last part, but he doesn't want Hux to know.  Hux's dick was hard, throbbing, and dark.  He opened his eyes, his face flushed.  
  
"Are you sufficiently prepared?"  
  
"For your dick up my ass?"  
  
"Yes, General."  
  
"Sure.  Fuck me, Kylo Ren."  There was his name again, and he felt it all the way through himself.  "Are we going to do this standing?  Against my door, so that I have to think about it whenever I walk in?"  
  
"No.  I told you.  Bend over the table."  
  
"That's right.  I can eat breakfast tomorrow morning, imagining being humiliated.  If only you had your mask on."  
  
Ren was still fully dressed except for the cock sticking out of his pants, and he also regretted the absence of his helmet.  He did remove his gloves, so he could feel Hux's hot skin beneath his palms.  The two of them switched places, Ren grabbing the lube, Hux bending over the table, the discarded cards sticking to his lubed hands and slightly sweat-dampened arms.  He crossed his arms, and laid his head on top of them, his ass leaking lube and so ready.  
  
Ren dumped a generous amount of lube into his palm, eager to see it running down Hux's thighs.  He used one hand to stroke himself, just twice, just enough to get his dick slick and ready.  
  
Ren stifled another moan as he ran his dry palm over the rounded curve of Hux's ass, letting his hand stray to the hip.  With a lubed fingertip, he fingered Hux's hole.  
  
"Don't trust me to have done it myself?  It's nice and loose and wet, all ready for your dick to come in."  
  
Hux's dirty talk was distracting, and he was regretting not silencing Hux for this moment.  He lined himself up and pushed in, slowly.  He bit his lip until he could feel blood trickling down.  He would be damned if he let Hux know how good this felt.  
  
Hux had no such compunctions.  He moaned loudly, jerking below Ren.  
  
"Keep going, keep going.  Slow, yes.  Just like that.  All the way in.  Fuck, there's so much..."  He was muttering, not really talking to Ren.  
  
When Ren was fully seated, he took a few moments.  Hux continued to mumble aloud.  
  
"It's been so long since I've had someone inside me."  
  
"How long?"  
  
Ren didn't generally reply to Hux's sex musings, there often wasn't a point.  But he was having trouble collecting himself, with Hux clenched tightly around him.  He wasn't prepared for this... for this to be tight and hot and Hux.  His other hand went to Hux's other hip, smearing it with slick dampness.  
  
"Years.  Ten.  But this.  He hadn't- He.  It wasn't someone I'd already been inside.  Not someone who knew.  Who I knew.  Who knew what I felt like.  I didn't see him, from behind, stuffing him full and listening him yell for more, knowing that I could do anything, anything, and he would come back to me.  Every week, I could stare down at his back and look at the moles on his skin and lick a constellation between them, to sink my teeth into the back of his neck, breathe in his greasy, disgusting hair, bite his ear, tell him not to come, that he wasn't allowed until I reached around and let him-"  
  
This was too much for Ren, and he pulled out and pushed back in sharply, eliciting a yell that cut Hux off in mid-sentence.  
  
"Rough.  I should have known, when you got your chance, you'd do it rough."  
  
"Would you prefer slow?"  
  
"I would prefer you continue."  
  
So Ren pulled out and pushed back in rapidly a few times, Hux grunting below him.  Then he slowed his pace, feeling through his hands, easily using the Force in the heat of passion, knowing just what angle to use, the spot Hux wanted him to hit.  Hux moaned deeper as Ren continued.  
  
"Fuck.  You know.  You're a mind reader, of course you.  Why didn't we think to do this-"  Hux moaned beautifully, and Ren had to pause, his dick throbbing inside Hux.  It was hurting him badly to hold back.  Much more and he would come inside, the thought nearly making him finish right then.  
  
"You.  It's different, because you know how much I-  How it feels, when I'm inside you, and you're clenched around my dick, and it's different when it's the same person-"  
  
Ren pulled out, and grabbed the lube again.  "Sit down in the chair."  
  
Hux turned his face around, looking over his shoulder in confusion.  "What?"  
  
"You're fucking me until we both come.  Sit down in the chair."  
  
Hux looked slightly annoyed, but did as asked.  Ren impatiently tugged his boots off, then his pants, giving himself cursory attention, stuffing his ass full of lube, but not really loosening himself up.  He didn't care if it hurt, because tonight it probably wouldn't, everything and anything would feel good.  He was already so close.  Aching.  
  
Hux sat in the chair, his hand idly going to his dick to stroke it until Ren slapped it away again.  He had three playing cards stuck to his chest and bicep, and looked ridiculously mussed and so flushed and so sexy that Ren almost blurted this out as a confession.  
  
When he couldn't wait any longer, he straddled Hux's lap, facing Hux, who had a comical look of surprise on his face.  This wasn't a position they had tried before.  Normally Hux preferred the bedroom, and apparently looking at Ren's back.  
  
Ren positioned himself over Hux's dick, using his hand to guide it into his ass.  He did it slowly, and it was painful and tight, but also good.  He closed his eyes until he was fully seated.  
  
Hux was uncharacteristically silent, Ren's face perhaps making it more difficult to give dirty commentary.  He used his hands to grasp the hem of Ren's shirt, and tugged it off over his head.  
  
Hux's fingers trailed along a patterned scar on Ren's arm Hux had given him one night, after asking for and receiving permission the week before.  It was similar in design to a tattoo, but with no ink, presumably because Hux didn't have the patience for that.  
  
Hux trailed his lips over it, wrapping his fingers just above his elbow, the other hand around Ren's other bicep.  
  
Ren had wondered about the pattern for weeks.  It looked like writing, but he hadn't been able to match it to an alphabet, and a droid scan had also failed to turn up any matching images.  He'd found out nearly two months later, after he'd been in an honor guard that was forging an alliance with a new government.  They still used physical, paper contracts for such bindings, to appear more official.  Ren had been nearly bored to tears at the proceedings, until he saw Hux step forward and pause briefly, a pen held above the paper.  His hand twitched, and he then put the same symbols on the paper next to the mark the government representative had made.  
  
It was a formal handwritten system used on Arkanis.  Hux had burned his signature into Ren's bicep.  Ren's first instinct was to be insulted by bearing a mark of ownership, but somehow, the only time he thought of it was when Hux was touching or licking it, and the words never came.  
  
"Fuck," Hux muttered against the scar.  "Fuck, it feels so good inside you.  It always does.  You're so fucking tight, and so ready, it's always like the first fucking time with you-"  
  
At that, Ren uses his legs to raise and lower into Hux's lap.  Hux wraps his arms around Ren, who had been perspiring heavily under his clothes, so his skin was damp and slick all over.  Hux pulled their chest together, trapping two of those stupid playing cards, and guided Ren up and down as Ren thrusted into his lap, again and again and again.  
  
Hux moaned, yelling aloud a broken, graphic commentary about just how much he was going to come inside Ren, so loudly that Ren wondered if people could hear them from the hallway.  Hux was un-ambiguously describing exactly what was happening.  Usually there was more of a sound buffer, in the bedroom.  But then again, who would dare question either of them about it?  
  
Ren could feel Hux jerking, coming inside him, and it was enough to make him finish, coming onto both their chests.  They were both panting, sweating, their foreheads together, eyes closed.  Hux embraced Ren tightly, squeezing their chests together, pressing Ren's ejaculation between their skin.  
  
Ren shifted his face slightly and kissed Hux again.  Hux's mouth opened, and their tongues met in a gentle, probing caress.  Ren broke the kiss slowly, breathing out against Hux's lips.  
  
"Sentimental fuck.  I should have known that would be the first thing you did."  Hux whispered against Ren's mouth in a warm, damp exhale, then leaned forward again for another slow, gentle kiss.  Ren can't decide whether to be angry or pleased by the comment, but was ultimately too tired for anything but satisfaction.  
  
After a few moments where they both collected themselves, Hux loosened his grip and guided Ren away from his chest.  Ren debated unseating himself from Hux's lap, but decided to stay a moment longer.  Hux took one arm from around Ren and used his hand to run through the come on Ren's chest, offering his fingers.  
  
Ren licked them, and held Hux's slightly sleepy, but still penetrating gaze.  Ren took Hux's hand in his mouth and sucked his fingers, slowly trailing them along his lips.    
  
This was a ritual, too.  Hux always offered Ren a taste when they finished.  Ren repeated the ritual now, for the first time, and Hux accepted, taking Ren's hand and trailing it along his own lips.  Afterwards, Ren ran his fingers through Hux's damp red hair, freeing more and twining his fingers through it.  
  
Wordlessly, Hux lifted Ren off his lap,  his dick sliding out of Ren's ass, and moved the chair and himself out from under Ren.  Ren remained standing as Hux rose, taking Ren's hand and leading him to the bedroom, putting out the lights along the way.  They were still both very drunk, Ren almost asleep on his feet from the powerful mixture of satisfaction and intoxication.  
  
They usually finished in the bedroom and fell asleep together, which was the only lingering doubt Ren had about his plan.  He wasn't sure how to trick Hux into bed if they didn't finish there.  He was dimly thrilled to see his worry was unnecessary, that Hux took him there voluntarily, apparently having no problem with the two of them climbing into the bed and between the sheets completely soiled.  Hux rolled over onto his side, and Ren fitted himself behind, burying his face in Hux's hair.  Usually it worked the other way.  Ren knew Hux liked the feel of his hair on his face, at least when they were both this drunk and far gone.  
  
They laid in silence for several minutes, Ren nearly asleep, when he heard Hux mumble.  
  
"Are we playing Holochess or Sabacc next week?"  
  
Ren was confused by the sudden question, before realizing what Hux was asking.  
  
"I guess we can decide when I come over."  
  
Hux shifted, rolling over onto his back and turning his face into Ren's hair, rubbing his nose against his ear.  Ren heard the exaggerated sound of Hux exhaling sleepily.  He grabbed Hux's hand, twining their fingers together, waiting for Hux to pull away from the intimacy.  He didn't.  
  
"I didn't know you wanted to win so badly."  
  
Ren shrugged, too tired and too drunk for a complicated explanation.  "I hate losing."  
  
"I thought you liked losing."  
  
"I don't.  Neither do you."  
  
"I might not mind losing at Sabacc."  
  
"Can I ask you about that when you're sober?"  
  
"No."  
  
They were silent another few minutes, before Hux continued again.  Ren was growing annoyed at being jerked from the edge of sleep.  
  
"If I had known you wanted to win, I would have let you."  
  
"Mmm."  This was blatantly untrue, even to Ren's foggy mind.  But Ren was too tired to refute it, was willing Hux to silence.

"If you wanted to win so badly, why didn't we play Sabacc sooner?"  
  
At this, Ren's eyes shot open.  He turned and looked at Hux's face, masked by the dark.  
  
"I... didn't think of it."  
  
Hux paused for a few seconds.  "When trying so badly to beat me at tabletop games that you invented missions for yourself, it didn't occur to you that you could beat me handily at Sabacc?"  Hux's voice was slightly louder, suddenly more accusing, more smug.  
  
Ren had no answer.  
  
"Are you an idiot?"  
  
Ren clenched his jaw, rolling away from Hux.  Hux followed him across the bed, rubbing his face in Ren's hair and wrapping one arm around his chest.  Ren had to think of something to mend his wounded pride. 

His back-up plan came back to him, the one he had thought of in case Hux didn't want to have sex.  It was perfect.  
  
"I have one more order for you.  Will you follow it tomorrow?"  
  
"That's the bet, isn't it?"  
  
"I want you to wear my clothes and helmet.  You're going to pretend to be me tomorrow."  
  
Hux pulled away.  
  
"I'm not putting on those disgusting clothes and wearing them around the ship."  
  
"That's the bet, isn't it?"  
  
Hux rolled away, curling onto his side on the other side of the bed.  
  
"General?"  
  
Hux was silent.  Ren knew he was still awake.  
  
"Can we play again in a few days?  Twice a week, maybe?"  
  
Hux was silent long enough to make Ren think he was pushing his luck.  
  
But finally.  
  
"Yes."


End file.
